1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic identification and tracking of mobile or arbitrarily located objects, particularly wild animals, within a three-dimensional environment. Its primary applications involve automated tracking from distances of “zero” up to 1 km or more using small, light-weight devices (tags) that require no direct power source or regular maintenance or servicing.
2. Background
This disclosure describes an improved system for tracking and uniquely identifying individual wild animals and other objects. Tracking wildlife has become an extremely important tool for studying and managing both endangered species and animals of economic and scientific importance including wildlife and pests. Traditional methods of tracking wildlife, using VHF transmitters, are problematic because they often require post-processing and triangulation to calculate location with wide margins of error, involving much wandering or meandering to locate a signal, and use transmitters that are often too large or heavy to be used with much efficiency on small or growing animals.